


I'm not a fool (Attack on titan Mafia AU)

by Atsumusthickthigh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumusthickthigh/pseuds/Atsumusthickthigh
Summary: (y/n) is the Daughter of the Mafia Boss Kenny, once (y/n)'s Mother died she fulfilled her role of being head woman. Even though her Father suspected her mother's death as an accident, (y/n) knew it was more than that and tries to figure out what really happened to her mother but her Father has other plans for her.Will she ever find out what happened to her Mother?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by all of them photo edits going around on tik tok with the Aot characters with tattoos and piercings, so throughout the fanfic that's basically what they look like :)

I swirled the silver blade in my hand while Sasha was talking about the new restaurant that had opened up down the street, as she was coming to a stop i threw the blade with light force and hit the red mark on the wall "Want to go there later?" i offered considering food makes her happy and i didn't have anything else to do. "You should already know the answer to that" i turned back to look at her face and lightly laughed, she watched me as i picked up the light pink knife. I tossed it up in the air before catching it and throwing it at the wall, as usual the knife impaled the red mark. Sasha clapped her hands together and i playfully gave her a bow "You're improving a lot" she praised, i grabbed the blade and knife from the wall and nodded "I spent majority of my time in here so i'm not surprised".

"(y/n) you're Father has requested that see him upstairs" The small male spoke as he entered the basement, i locked eyes with the male and cocked my head slightly "What does he need?" a huff left Levi's lips and his eyes rolled to the back of his head "Just get upstairs brat" my lips upturned into a small smirked "Ms Blouse this is family matter so i'll escort you out". 

"I'll text you later Sasha" i said as she walked towards the door, she sent me a small wave as Levi escorted her out. I entered the large room where my Father was located, as i sat down on the sofa in front of him there were multiple eyes on me, including his.

"Don't be rude" he scoffed as the smoke from his cigar escaped from his pink lips, i looked around the room and nodded at everyone "Good evening ladies and gents" i teased. My Father's team was scattered around the room, all 8 of them apart from Levi, the one who stood out the most was the 6'7 large woman Yelena. She was intimidating to say the least, she had multiple piercings scattered across her face and ears, her lip piercing was the most noticeable and she wore a large silver chain across her neck. Her arms had many tattoos, her hands were littered with rings and she was always holding a gun no matter what. She was one of my Fathers Hitman, stood next to her was the pretty dark haired Mikasa, she had soft feminine features which was a bonus because no would expect her to be a hitman. Then there was the sleepy Pieck, the tired woman always looked bored and tired but she was always energetic once on a job, she had a tattoo on her right collarbone and a lip piercing which connected to her ear lobe. Stood to the right of my Father were his two Assassins, Ymir and Eren both cold hearted and kept to themselves, no one knew anything about the two of them apart from my Father, they kept to themselves and got the job done.

Stood in the middle of the room was the tall male who had a tattoo along the side of his head, he had a buzzcut and multiple piercings. He stood 6'1ft tall and was the most intimidating in the group apart from my Father of course, Connie was the soldier he wouldn't hesitate to fuck anyone up to get the information he needed. Next to him was Zeke, Zeke was the weapons master, he knew every weapon and how to operate it. He taught me everything i needed to know about guns, knifes, blades etc, you'll never catch that man without a cigar in his mouth. Then there was Hange, the crazy one eyed woman, she had multiple ear piercings and a septum. She wore long black acrylics and she always had rings on, Hange was the brain behind most operations she was the hacker, she'd help us get top secret information, disarm alarms and any triggers.

Last but not least was the short but deadly man Levi, he stood only 5'2ft tall but he had 6'4ft energy. He had one distinctive tattoo on the back of his neck, it was a serpent, he layered multiple rings on his hands and you'd never catch him without a warm tea in his hand. Then the man of the hour, my Father, the boss, he was one man that you wouldn't want to mess with he had a neatly kept beard and had a few tattoos scattered around his neck. You'd never catch this man without his chain, it was kept around his neck 24/7, he adored his team a lot. He would never express it but he would do anything for them.

"Right, get ready we're going to the club for a meeting" his husky voice spoke "We? i already have plans" suddenly a hand came in contact with the back on my head, i looked behind me and it was Levi "Plans are cancelled" he spoke and my Father let out a deep laugh. "At least someone keeps you in check around here" i rolled my eyes and stood up from the leather sofa "Be ready in 15" i skillfully and sneakily threw my knife at Yelena who instantly caught it "I'll get you one day blondie" i smirked and headed up the large staircase and into my bedroom.

I grabbed my phone and rushed down the large staircase, everyone was heading out to the cars apart from Hange, she was staying to do some work. My Father was already in the car and Levi was waiting for me at the foot of the staircase, he was twirling his new gun his hands while leaning against the barrier. "Is everyone already gone?" he looked up and nodded, he handed me my shoes and proceeded to walk in front of me "Wait, i need food" i complained as i was about to walk to the kitchen but the small man gripped onto my dress and pulled me towards the door.

"Get in" he instructed as he opened the door and i complied, he slammed the large door shut and i sat in the back with Zeke. Levi climbed into the driver's seat and quickly started up the engine "Show me your new tool" i asked as i looked down at Zeke's hand, he had two small metal star shaped throwing weapons. Each spike had other tiny spikes on them "This is for if someone is running away, you throw it at them always aim for the throat" he spoke and i moved the small object in my hand "I also have this for you" he smiled, he pulled out a folded up hand fan "A fan?" a smirked overtook his soft pink lips as he opened it up and out popped spikes on the edge. 

I threw my hands around his neck and embraced him into a hug "You're amazing" i smiled, i grabbed the fan and practiced opening it quickly "Oi, don't do that in the car" Levi huffed "I don't need a repeat of last time" the car came to a stop and as i looked out the dark tinted window i realised we were at the club.

Zeke opened the door and hopped out, he grabbed my hand and helped me down. I pulled down the short dress and walked up to my Father, everyone was stood behind us as we entered the club. As usual the place was packed out, the lights were flashing neon colours and the music was blasting throughout the entire room, people greeted my Father and me as we walked up the stairs to the private room which overlooked the entire club.

I took a seat on the sofa in the middle of the room while my Father grabbed a drink and everyone was just scattered around the room playing with their weapons, suddenly the doors opened and a large blonde hair male walked in. He was around at least 6'2, he had a large tattoo traipsing along his neck, he wore a black suit and has his ears pierced, behind him stood three males. The one behind him had his hair slick back and had a silver lip ring, the one on the right had his auburn hair scattered across his forehead and had an ear piercing. The larger one who was on the left stood around 6'3 while wearing a black suit, he had his entire neck tattooed, he had a bandaid on his cheek and a cigarette sat on top of his lip, my eyes wandered across his face and down to his body, his hands were plastered with Tattoos and rings.

"Reiner!" My Father greeted with a drink in his hand, Reiners eyes quickly found mine and a languid smile appeared "Kenny, it's good to see you" his deep voice spoke, he moved closer towards the sofa that i was sat on "You must be the lovely (y/n)" he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could feel his hot breath linger on my neck as he moved away, his hand moved to my thigh as he analysed the large tattoo which flowed along it "you have such beautiful tattoos" he spoke and i just hummed. He moved back and straightened and ran his hands down his suit, i placed my right leg over my left one and raised my hand to my chin as i analysed the men in front of me, my tongue darted out to lick my bottom lip.

"Reiner, it's a pleasure to meet you" i voiced with a hint of sarcasm, my Father stood behind me as he carefully watched the group of men in front of us. My eyes were glued to the man on the left, something about him was so captivating "Names" i spoke "Jean ma'am" the man spoke and i nodded "Porco ma'am" "Floch ma'am" i nodded as i looked at all three men. "Right, Reiner is here to get to know you better (y/n)" my Father spoke, he placed his large hand on top of my shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

I knew exactly what this meant, i didn't want to cause a scene so i kept silent "I would love to get to know you better" Reiner stated "Mhm" i hummed "I'm a woman full of many surprises Reiner" my eyes broke contact from his and quickly found Jean's "Are you now?" he said with a hint of laughter. My hands quickly moved and i threw the throwing weapon at Floch, the weapon hit the wall right near his ear, Floch gasped and everyone's eyes were wide "Many surprises" i repeated with a soft smile "Don't test me" i scoffed as my smile faded.

"I guess we should leave you guys alone" my Father laughed and everyone was about to leave the room until we heard gunshots from downstairs, my eyes went wide when i realised Levi wasn't in the room. I stood up but my Father quickly pushed me back down "Don't leave the room" he demanded, everyone else flew out the door and was gone downstairs in a second. 

Once my Father and everyone had left i got up and walked over to the large window, i looked down and saw multiple people holding guns, my eyes scanned to find Levi and i found him kneeling on top of a man. His eyes quickly found mine and he gave me a small nod, i smiled at him and moved away from the window and proceed the take a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sat upstairs while hearing all the gunshots being fired, i swiped my finger across the bar and poured myself another drink. I was never aloud to be involved when small petty gangs infiltrated the club just incase i got injured, i can't even stand near the glass and look out just in case someone shoots at me. I swirled the ice in my drink and made my way over to the sofa, i threw my head back and listened to the sounds of guns being fired while the music slightly drowned it out.

"Your Father sent me up here" A deep voice spoke, i slowly pulled my head up and my eyes were met with Jean, i lifted my leg and put my heel against the edge of the table "He sent you? and not Levi nor Connie?" i questioned and he nodded, i hummed a response and he lit another cigarette "So Jean" i paused "What's your full name?" i narrowed my eyes and waited for his response "Sorry but i don't tell people that" my lips unturned into a smile and i nodded "Good, it was a trick question anyway".

I grabbed my drink from the glass table and swallowed the cold liquor down my throat, i carefully watched Jean as he talked through his ear pierce. He held his gun tightly in his hand and the other one was adjusting his tie, my eyes lingered on his body for longer than i'd like to admit "Your Father wants me to escort you to the the car and get you home" he spoke and i raised my brow.

I put my hands together and leaned forward "Jean" i breathed, i looked him up and down and then leaned back against the cold leather sofa "I met you what? not even 10 minutes ago, i'm only leaving this room unless someone from my team comes and gets me" i stated. Jean came walking over towards me and i slyly put my hand behind my back, he pushed me against the sofa and put his knee in between my legs.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face, he had his gun raised against my temple and he was looking down at me "Your Father told me to get you to the car, so get to the fucking car" he snapped, my eyes travelled up from his low waist and met his eyes "Pull the trigger" his face slightly dropped but he quickly hid the expression "I dare you" i teased.

He kept his gaze on me and kept his knee in place, i took in a deep breath and moved my three fingers behind me to grab the gun which was hidden in the sofa. I quickly got ahold of it and pushed it against his temple, his expression changed extremely fast and he look like he had just seen a ghost "Surprise" i smiled "Don't underestimate me just because i'm a pretty girl" "Jean".

"What the fuck is taking so long, get to the car" Eren snapped as he opened the door, my head moved to the side and Jean quickly turned his "we're coming" i pushed the large male off of me and headed towards the door. 

We walked down the stairs and i looked down through the tinted glass, i raised my gun up but Eren quickly snatched it from my grip "We're not having a repeat of last time" he scoffed, i rolled my eyes and looked at him "Please, just once" i begged. Eren hesitated for a moment but then handed me the gun again "Once you shoot run down the stairs" he commanded and i nodded. I twirled the gun in my hands and looked out the glass, i noticed that there was a guy coming up behind Zeke, i narrowed my eyes and steadied the gun in my hand. I pulled the trigger and hit him right in the upper chest, i ducked down and quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, Connie was leaning against the car and grabbed me and pulled me inside.

"Is Levi okay?" i asked Connie and he rolled his eyes "(y/n) stop worrying about him, that incident happened ages ago and it was because he was distracted he's fine i promise" he comforted "I know, but it was my fault and i don't want it to happen again" sighed. "(y/n) no one blames you, especially not him okay?" Hange assured and i nodded. 

Once we got back to the house i headed upstairs to change, i laid on my bed and just stared at the wall as i played with one of my old knives. There was a knock at the door and i mumbled a response, Levi walked in and i noticed his knuckles were all bloody, i cringed at the sight but shrugged it off. 

Levi stood at the door waiting for me to look at him, he cleared his throat and my eyes met with his "I heard you were worrying again" he spoke and i rolled my eyes "keep rolling your fucking eyes and they'll get stuck in the back of your head" he said in a serious tone, a laugh escaped my mouth and a small smile tugged at his lips. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" i shrugged "stop beating yourself up about the incident, i'm still alive aren't i?" he rhetorically asked, he grabbed the pillow from my floor and threw it at me "And tidy up your room, it looks like a pigsty" he scoffed and left the room. 

I pressed my hands against my bed and pushed myself up, i headed down the hallway and into my Father's office. He was leaning back in his chair with a cigar perched between his lips, i slammed the door to his office and he quickly turned his chair around "(y/n-".

"Are you serious? what the fuck is wrong with you!" i shouted "I haven't even been head woman for a month and you're already selling me off? 'he wants to get to know me better'" i laughed, i moved closer to his desk and he carefully watched me "Bullshit!" i slammed my hands against the desk and my Father stood up "Don't slam your hands on my desk and watch your language" he warned.

"It's like you don't even care, Mom's been dead not even 2 months and you're already selling your daughter off" i scoffed "and to a man like Reiner? that's the best you could chose? oh wait, it's because you only care about the deals he can offer you" i looked at him and shook my head. I walked towards the door and looked back at him before i left "it's like you don't even care she died, you just left it and carried on" i said clearly disappointed "you probably had something to do with her death anyway" i muttered.

Before i could leave the room i was slammed against the wall and a gun was pressed against my forehead, i slowly pinched my eyes together as he forcefully pressed the gun against my skin "Don't ever fucking say i didn't care, of course i do" he shouted "What do you want me to do? there's nothing i can do (y/n), living this type of life people die all the time, you just have to move on" he kept the gun pushed to my head while remaining contact with me.

"Everything i do it to protect you, everything anyone does is to protect you" "Now go get ready for bed, you have a busy day tomorrow" he removed the gun from my head and took his hand away from my shoulder, i rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Fuck you Kenny" i scoffed.

I pushed open the large door and headed down the long hallway "Is someone upset with daddy?" the tall blonde woman teased "Fuck off Blondie" i swiftly turned my body and jogged down the large staircase, i could hear Yelena laughing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Reiner!" i heard my Father greet, i was sat on the stairs watching the 4 men enter the house. I noticed the one on the left kept looking around the house suspiciously, my eyes met with his and he quickly averted his gaze. "It's time" Levi stated, i lifted myself up from the white stairs and followed him down into the basement. The lights were switched on a i walked into the box "I'll be waiting outside" Levi assured and i nodded, he walked out and shut the door, i looked around the plain room and found the security camera.

I put my middle finger up as i knew my Father was watching, i stretched my arms out and rolled my shoulders back. The large black door opened and in stepped the four men from earlier "(y/n), you're looking beautiful as usual" Reiner spoke as his eyes raked across my figure. I hated wearing this tight suit but it helped when fighting, as usual Jean had a cigarette in his mouth and his gun in his hand.

"Who am i fighting?" i asked as i ran my eyes across the four of them "Porco" Reiner declared, my eyes scanned the man who stepped forwards, he had his hair gelled back and a silver lip ring, i hadn't noticed yesterday but he had a small tattoo under his eye. "Think you can handle me sweetie?" he cockily asked "I don't want you, i want him" i pointed to the auburn haired man who was looking around the house earlier, his face dropped and he looked at Reiner "I-i don't fight" he quickly said trying to keep his cool together.

"Well now you do" "or are you scared that you're going to get your ass folded by a woman?" i questioned and he shook his head "you heard the woman Floch, go fight her" Reiner announced and Floch stepped forward while Porco stepped back.

Jean had an amusing smirk glued to his face, the three men moved to the wall while me and Floch were situated in the middle of the room. "Start" Floch's fist clenched together and went flying towards my jaw, i moved my head to the right and he stumbled forward slightly, i grabbed his right arm and with all my force i slammed him down against the concrete floor. 

I could hear the three men behind us snicker, Floch caught me off guard and headbutted me and i fell off of him and he quickly grabbed a hold of my arms and was holding them against my chest "Fuck" i muttered as my head was throbbing. "Now what was you saying about getting my ass folded by a woma-" before he could even finish that sentence my knee kicked up and hit him right in the dick, he instantly let go of his grip on me and groaned in pain.

I swiftly got up and as he went to punch me once again, i ducked and lifted my left leg in the air and sent it flying right into his stomach. His hands flew to his stomach and he crouched over in pain, to finish him off i clenched my hands tightly into a fist and sent my hand flying and uppercut his jaw. 

"Easy" Floch got up from the floor and wiped the red liquid that had poured from his nose and walked other to where the other men were, Reiner had a satisfied look on his face "Jean you're next".

Jean threw his cigarette on the floor once Reiner called his name, he stepped on it and twisted his foot. He shrugged off his jacket and walked towards me, our eyes remained on each other and he had a sinister smirk painted on his face "Don't go easy on me" i stated "Don't worry princess, i won't" "Start" Reiner announced.

Jean didn't try anything, he stood there staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and carefully watched him, Jean rolled up his white shirt which revealed his veiny arms which were scattered with many different tattoos. I decided to pull the first move and i aimed for his jaw, as i flung my clenched fist forward Jean caught it with one hand. He twisted my arm and with his other large hand he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me to the ground, i groaned in pain as my face smacked against the cold concrete. My mind was racing as i thought of a way to get out of his tight grip, he was applying more pressure to my arm, his grip was so tight i thought he was going to break it.

In the spur of the moment i used my free hand and pushed his head with all the strength i had, he slightly loosened his grip on me and i took that as an opportunity to remove my hand from his grip and push myself up from the floor. Instantly i rocked my fist back and launched it forward hitting him right in the nose, he wiped away the crimson liquid that had leaked down to his lip with the back of his hand and started to throw multiple punches at me. 

I spun my body in different directions to avoid being punched, with the force of me spinning i kicked my leg high up in the air and aimed for his head. His hand shot up and tightly grabbed my foot, his fist went flying to my stomach and i felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. While i was momentarily caught off guard he landed a hit to my face, i winced at the pain but quickly recovered. 

He came charging at me like some crazed bull, he lifted me over his shoulder and tried to slam me against the frosty concrete but i swiftly flipped my legs over and landed behind him. I grabbed his leg and pulled him down towards me but as he was falling he grabbed on to me and we both hit our bodys against the solid ground. I cringed at the pain which shooted throughout my back, within a blink of an eye Jean was on top of me and hand both of my hands above my head, i wore a sadist smirk as our eyes locked with each others. 

He raised his free hand up to my face and grabbed my cheeks with his grip "Not bad Princess" he grinned, Reiner cleared his throat making both of us pull our eyes away from each others and move to him. I rolled out from under Jean and stood up, just as i got up Levi entered the room "Kenny would like to see you Reiner" he announced and Reiner left the room with Floch and Porco.

"We can go clean up in the bathroom" I opened the door and looked back at Jean, he pulled out another cigarette and placed it between his pink lips but didn't light it. He followed me out of the basement and up to the second floor, i opened the large white door which revealed a massive guest bedroom. The decor was dark which was opposite to the other rooms in the house, i flicked the lights on and pointed towards the bathroom, he walked in first and i leaned against the door frame watching him.

"Are you going to help me or just fucking gawk at me?" he snapped, my tongue swiped across my bottom lip as i tried to hide the smile which was forming on my face. I walked over to him and jumped up on the sink considering he was 6'3 i had to be on the sink, i soaked the white rag in the lukewarm water and twisted the excess out.

My thumb and index finger moved to his chin, i slightly put his head at an angle and wiped across his nose. The crimson colour was now transferred onto the white rag, i ran it over his nose once more before i dipped it in the water again, i moved the rag to his lip which was slightly busted and he flinched at the contact "Pussy" i muttered.

Before i could even blink a cold sensation hit my temple, Jean had this serious look in his eyes "What the fuck did you just say?" the familiar sadist smirk over took my features as he pushed the gun harder against my temple "Pull it" i dared. The tension between us was so thick you could practically cut through it "That's what i thought" i whispered as i leaned forward, my lips were extremely close to his neck.

He ran the gun down from my temple and travelled it down my body, i could feel my heart start to pick up speed. He slowly moved the gun lower and lower but stopped above my waistband, his eyes were still glued to mine and they weren't leaving anytime soon. He pushed me against the mirror and grabbed my throat, i sucked in a breath as he did the action. He ghosted his lips against my skin and proceeded to move them up to my ear "Don't fucking try me" his husky voice cooed.

He dropped his grip around my neck and put his gun in his back pocket, he looked me up and down one last time before he left the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd advise listening to a slow song when you see 🎼 i don't mind what song for me personally when i was writing it i listened to streets - Doja cat (slowed + reverb) and i also listened to Needed me - Rihanna (slowed + reverb).

"I don't know, i feel like he's involved somehow" My eyes were fixated on the view in front of me "Maybe he is really innocent?" Sasha said while digging into the pizza in front of her. "Innocent? are we talking about the same man here?" i teased, i lifted myself up from her bed and crawled over to the pizza box to grab a slice before she could eat it all.

"You got your date with Reiner soon right?" she asked and i nodded as i shoved the slice of pizza into my mouth "Levi's picking me up in like 40 minutes" i huffed "you really don't like him do you?" she moved closer to me and draped her arm across my shoulder, my head fell onto her shoulder and my eyes were glued to the floor.

"No, i feel like he's up to something but i don't know what" just as Sasha was about to speak my phone rang.

"Levi?" i questioned 

"I'm downstairs hurry up" he scoffed

"You're earl-" the familiar sound came from the phone and i realised he had ended the call "I'm sorry Levi is downstairs, i'll text you once the date is over" i smiled as i got up from the bed "Love you incase i die" she teased "Love you incase i die" i repeated and headed downstairs.

Levi had the door open for me and i hopped into the passenger's seat "you're not supposed to sit up here" he stated as he started up the engine "What are you going to do? drag me to the back" i teased "Don't fucking give me attitude" he sternly said while pulling out of the parking space.

"How comes you came early?" i ran my finger along the side of the window while Levi was focused on the road in front of us "The date has been moved to 8:30pm instead of 10pm and your father wanted to talk through some details".

"Ah so he wants to make sure i don't fuck up? good to know" 

"(y/n)" a voice boomed as i was about to walk up the stairs, i paused for a moment and took in a deep breath. I turned back around and walked through the large doors, there he was sat in his chair with a cigar in his mouth. "you're outfit for tonight is over there, once you're dressed Pieck will do your makeup for you" he declared, "I want to make one thing clear to you (y/n), you are to follow what Reiner says, you do not disobey any of his orders, you do not talk back or make any of your stupid remarks" he sternly said. He leaned forward in his chair and carefully watched me "And most importantly if he offers you a deal, you take it no matter what" "Don't forget what happens when you disobey my orders, we don't want that pretty little face getting hurt again" he grinned.

"Are we done?" my eyes finally met with his and he wore a sadist smirk as he nodded, i walked over to the counter and grabbed the dress. I quickly left the room and headed upstairs "Be ready in 30 minutes" he shouted as i closed my door, i threw the dress onto my bed and slid down my door. I shut my eyes closed and steadied my breathing, a tear trickled down my cheek as i hit my head against the door "You better be getting ready in there" Pieck shouted from the other side of the door which made me jolt.

I raised my hand to my cheek and wiped away the salty tear, i lifted myself up from the floor and unzipped the bag the dress was in. I stared at the dress and held it up, it was (colour) and had a massive slit running up along the thigh. The dress had a small flowy train and showed way too much skin then i would like, i took off the clothes that i was currently wearing and threw them to the side.

I stepped into the dress and pulled the fabric up my body, i slipped my hands through the thin straps and awkwardly zipped it up. I walked over to the mirror to admire the dress, my hands ran down my body to smooth out any creases "(y/n) meet me downstairs!" Pieck shouted, i looked over to my window and my eyes connected to the small picture frame that sat there "I hope you're proud of me mom" i lowly said before i left the room.

Once i was all ready i thanked Pieck for doing my hair and makeup and i walked out to go grabbed my shoes "you look nice" Yelena complimented, i looked up at her and she wore her usual expression "A compliment? from the one and only Yelena?" i teased and she lightly hit my arm "Just take the compliment" "Thanks blondie" i laughed.

"Ready?" Levi asked and i nodded, i wedge my foot into the heels my father had chose to go with the dress and stood up and followed Levi out to the car "Can i sit in the front?" i asked "even if i said no you would still do it anyway" a small smile appeared on my face as i climbed into the passengers side once again.

My eyes were glued to the window as i watched the buildings fly past, Levi had turned up the music which helped drowned out my thoughts "we're here kid" i was pulled out of my haze and knocked back into reality. 

"Levi" i said, he turned to look at me a hummed a response "you won't leave me right?" i shakily asked, "it's your father's orders, i'll be back to pick you up-" "No" i paused "i don't mean right now, you'll always be there for me right?" he paused before speaking, he looked down at my hands and saw how nervous i was "I'm not going nowhere (y/n)" he assured.

"Now come on, lets go before your father beats both of our asses" he teased as he tried to lighten the mood. 

"(y/n) it's lovely to meet you, I'm Erwin" the tall blonde man greeted, he didn't have any distinctive piercings or tattoos but he looked like he was just made with muscle. "Good luck kid, i'll be back to pick you up" Levi nodded, i looked at him one last time before he left and gave him a small smile, i turned my attention back onto the large male in front of me and followed him.

I entered a massive room with a desk in the middle, the room was scattered with 7 people. They had a team just like us, my eyes quickly scanned the room as they all watched me enter "(y/n) you look stunning" Reiner complimented, he got up from the desk and walked over to greet me.

He planted a kiss on both of my cheeks and his hand rested on my hip, i shifted uncomfortably. He back away but his eyes remained on my body "Please take a seat, i'll introduce you to everyone" he smiled, i looked down to the side and notice a leather sofa. 

I sat down on the sofa and slightly leaned back as i waited for the man in front of me to speak, just as Reiner was about to speak Jean entered the room. My eyes turned to his and i quickly looked him up and down before looking away "Jean, nice of you to join us" Reiner teased. 

"Right, this is Annie and Hitch" My eyes moved from head to toe as i scanned the women, Annie had blonde medium length hair, she had a few tattoos running up her neck and had a lip piercing. Hitch had no piercings or tattoos, her hair was short and straightened, she was extremely pretty, my eyes moved back to Reiner as i waited for him to introduce the rest.

"Over here you have Armin and Bertholdt" he pointed, there was nothing special about the two of them. They had a few piercings but nothing too intriguing "And you already know Floch, Porco and Jean" he smiled "Now shall we start this date?" he asked and i nodded. 

He held his hand out and i grabbed it, he pulled me up and led me upstairs. He opened a large door which revealed a dimly lit room, there were candles placed all over the room and in the middle of the room was a table and two chairs. 

He guided me into the room and pulled out one of the chairs for me, i sat down and he quickly pushed me in. I looked down at the table in front of us and saw two plates covered by a metal sphere, a waiter appeared and pulled off the metal covers and poured two glasses of wine "I hope you like (Favourite meal)" he smiled as he took a sip of his wine.

I looked down at the food but i was in no mood to eat, i kept feeling like i was going to be sick "not hungry?" he asked and i shook my head "you're not very talkative are you?" my eyes slowly moved up from his torso until i met his eyes "I only talk when necessary" he leaned back in the chair and had a smug look on his face. 

The waiter appeared again and took away the food, my hand snaked around the glass in front of me. As i carefully lifted the glass to my lips Reiner sedulously watched me "Right let's talk business then" he suggested.

🎼

Reiner had led me into another room, i took a seat on the sofa while he leaned against the desk in front of me. I had my right leg over my left leg as i waited for him to speak "You (y/n), you have the brains, the looks and the power. You are practically the perfect women in my eyes" "If you and i came together, think how powerful we could be" he voiced. 

I raised my hand up to my chin and proceed what he said "You only want me because you know my father has money" i commented, once again i found his eyes and that smug expression was wiped off of his face. I pushed myself up from the sofa and moved closer to him, i put my hands either side of the desk behind him. I had him trapped, i lifted my mouth up to his ear and paused "I'm only perfect because of my fathers money, isn't that right Reiner?" i whispered.

All of sudden i was pushed back onto the sofa, Reiner's knee was placed between my legs and a cold metal object was situated under my jaw, his gun had my chin slightly propped up as his eyes burned into mine. 

"If i wanted your father's money, i have many different ways of getting that" he whispered, he moved down closer and stopped just as his lips reached my ears "I want you" he cooed "and only you" his soft lifts attached to my neck. He dropped the gun from under my jaw and slowly trailed it down my body, he planted small kisses across my neck and moved his way to my lips "Is this okay?" he asked.

I thought back to what my father said and my mind took me back to what happened last time i disobeyed his orders, i blinked away the memory and focused back onto Reiner "yes" i whispered. He wasted no time in attaching his lips to mine, he was going at a slow and steady pace, my hands wrapped around the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss.

He pressed the gun against my lower abdomen which made me softly moan into the kiss, he took that as he opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He detached his lips from mine and moved back down to my neck, his hot breath fanned over my warm skin as he sucked on the sensitive skin. 

"R-reiner" i accidentally moaned, i felt his lips intertwined into a smirk. He moved the gun in between the slit in my dress and held it against my clit, he quickly applied pressure "say you want me" he cooed "come on angel, i know you do" my mind was racing as he kept applying more pressure against my clit "I" i paused "I want yo-".

"Sir we need you" Jean voiced as he entered the room, luckily the room was dark so he couldn't fully see what was going on. Reiner lifted himself up from the sofa and removed his gun from me "Have you never learned to fucking knock" he spat out "Shit sorry sir, i didn't think and its urgent" he quickly said. 

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath "(y/n) stay here" he demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: it's nothing major but the father does get slightly violent i guess, but nothing too crazy.
> 
> Also do you guys like this length for chapters? because i don’t know whether to make them longer or not.

I swiped my thumb across the bottom of my lips to catch any smudge lipstick, once Reiner had left the room it was just me and Jean. I leaned my head against the back of the sofa and closed my eyes "you know it's rude to interrupt people" a small laugh escaped his lips as he moved closer to me.

I opened my eyes and watched him walk around the sofa "I was helping you, not interrupting" my eyebrow raised in confusion, "Helping? and how did you help me Jean" I leaned forward and my eyes remained on his. He was now in front of me leaning on the desk, he folded up his sleeves which revealed his muscular tattooed arms "I know you don't really like Reiner" he spoke, he slowly leaned forward "I see the way you look at him".

I folded both of my arms across my chest and watched Jean "And how do i look at him exactly?" i asked "you always look disgusted, you look like you want to pierce a knife through him" a sadist smile over took my features "But when you look at me it's different" he cockily stated.

"Oh, it is now?" i teased, his tongue darted out and swiped across his pink lips "Mhm" he hummed "you're always staring at me, if you want me, all you have to do is ask" "Don't flatter yourself that much Jean, i've seen the way you look at me as well" i cooed, i raised myself up off of the sofa. 

I walked towards him and placed my hand on his muscular arm, i raised my lips up to his ear "I know you want my pretty lips wrapped around your dick" his hand was placed on my hip and i could hear his breathing increase. 

His thumb moved up to the bottom of my lip, he ran his finger across it the pick up the smudged lipstick "Whatever you say princess" he smirked "your dwarf is downstairs waiting for you" he joked. I pushed myself off of him and straightened up the straps on my dress "you're not funny Jean" i commented as i walked towards the door "I beg to differ".

I saw Levi standing at the door waiting for me, Reiner snaked his hand around my wrist and had his eyes glued to my body "Sorry for cutting this date short, hopefully we can finish what we started another day" he smiled, my eyes flickered over to Jean who was laughing to himself "I'd love to" Reiner moved in and kiss my cheek.

He let go of me and i walked over to Levi and we headed towards the door.

"Where's my father?" i asked as i threw my shoes off, Levi paused and broke eye contact with me "Levi where is he?" i asked once again "He's out on a date" he stated. "That bastard, he's trying to replace me already" i scoffed "I go on one date and he's already off trying to fuck someone else" before Levi could speak i hurried down the hallway and down the stairs.

I banged on the door and waited for a response "yes?" Zeke opened the door and looked just as confused as me "Where's Hange?" i asked "They’re out doing something, why are you here?" i pushed opened the door and walked into the room. This was the tech room, this was where all the laptops, speaking devices and any gadgets needed were held, i bend down and opened the laptop tray "you know you're not allowed to use these ones, you have one in your room" he huffed.

"I know my father watches what i do on that one, i'm not stupid Zeke" i scoffed "And you're not allowed in here either, it would be a shame if Hange found out wouldn't it?" My eyes moved to his as he watched me "If you keep your mouth shut i'll keep mine shut" he offered and my lips intertwined into a smile. I grabbed the laptop and propped myself up "Thank you Zeke".

I safely made it up to my room without anyone noticing, i locked the door behind me and headed over to my desk. I threw my other laptop on my bed and placed down the one i just got, i pulled out the USB from the pocket inside my dress that i had stolen from Reiner's desk. 

I shoved it into the laptop and saw a bunch of files load up onto the screen, one file caught my attention. The file was named 'Kenny' once i had clicked on the file it had two other files named 'Carla' and '(y/n)'. When i clicked on my file photos of me appeared, lists of my favourite things, all the techniques i learnt and so much more. My heart was starting to race, i exited my file and clicked on my mothers, my hands were shaking so much i could barely operate the laptop.

Photos from when my mother was last seen flooded the scream, i felt my heart drop as i realised where she was in her finally moments.

"(y/n)!" a voice boomed, a loud bang hit my door which made me jump in my seat "H-hang on" i shouted. I slammed the laptop shut and hurried over to my closet, i stuffed it under some clothes "Why is the door locked?" he huffed as he tried to turn the knob.

I quickly walked over and unlocked the door, he pushed the door wide open which knocked me back slightly. His eyes met mine and i blinked away the tears that were forming "Why are you breathing so fast?" he questioned "I just ran from the bathroom to here" i lied, he looked me up and down and i knew he didn't believe me.

"I spoke to Reiner" my eyes dropped to the floor as i waited for him to continue speaking "Did you take the deal?" he asked "He didn't offer me a dea-" his hand latched around a chunk of my hair and he forcefully pulled it towards him. I yelped in pain and my eyes started to water "Don't lie to me" he shouted "or do you forget what happens when you lie?" he threatened "I'm not lying, he didn't offer me a deal" i choked out "We got interrupted and he had to leave".

He looked me up and down once more, he threw me towards the bed using my hair. Once his grip was finally off my hand rubbed over the sore patch "Pathetic, your mother would be ashamed of you" he scoffed. As he slammed the door shut a tear ran down my cheek, i laid against my bed for a while until i found the strength to get up and hop into the shower.

Once i was changed into something comfy, i walked towards my bed. I let my body fall on the soft mattress, i just laid on my bed looking out the window, everything was pitch black but it felt calming. 

"(y/n)" I turned my head towards the door and saw Levi leaning against the door frame "Want to go get food?" he asked and i nodded. 

"Are you okay?" he asked as he started up the engine, i had my head leaning against the seat and my eyes were stuck on the road in front of us "We heard him from downstairs" he commented "Nothing i haven't handled before" "if it makes you feel better, he tripped down the stairs" a small smile appeared on my face as i imagined it.

"Can i ask you a question?" Levi briefly looked over at me and nodded "why did you join my father's team?" he pulled up to a red light and paused to think about his response "your father helped me a lot, when i was young he basically raised me" he spoke "he swore that he'd always help me if i joined his team, that's how the team formed" "but you can never leave, you basically have no freedom" i commented.

"I've never had anyone stay in my life, they'd always leave me no matter what" he pulled up to a drive thru and kept his gaze away from me "at least in this job i have someone to care about" he added "Who?" i questioned. He finally looked at me, he rolled his eyes before he spoke "you stupid, at least you make this job enjoyable" I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug, he was taken aback by the action.

He rubbed his hand on my back "Okay okay what do you want?".


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! i’ve made this chapter longer than the others and it starts to get more interesting:)

My body was engulfed with the silky cover, i stretched my arm out and let out a massive yawn. "What do you mean it's missing!" a voice shouted from downstairs, i grabbed my pillow and slammed it across my head "A laptop just doesn't go missing!" i threw the pillow off of my head and quickly sat up.

I looked down at the foot of my bed and remembered i left the laptop out last night, i heard loud footsteps travelling up the large staircase. I grabbed the laptop and shoved it under my bed, i slammed my body back onto the bed and pretended to be asleep.

Just as i hit my pillow the door swung open "(y/n)!" he shouted, i opened one eye and rubbed it "mhm?" "Have you been in Hange's room?" he asked. I groaned and rubbed my eyes "no but i saw the maid in there" i rolled over and he slammed the door.

Just as i was about to reach the laptop my door swung open, i was froze in the position and prayed it wasn't my father. "What are you doing?" Zeke laughed, i quickly looked up and shook my head "I just dropped something" i shrugged.

As usual he had a cigar in between his pink lips "Are your bags packed?" i pointed to the suitcase in the corner. He walked over and grabbed it "Anything else?" i shook my head in response "I have those two bags but i still need to pack stuff. 

"Alright i'll take this downstairs, don't be too long" he smiled and headed out of the room. I leaned back down and grabbed the laptop, i shoved it into one of my bags and put it right at the bottom.

"(y/n) get your ass down in the car!" my father shouted, i quickly finished getting changed. I grabbed the bag and threw it over my shoulder and my body ascended down the stairs, Levi was at the bottom and had his hand out. 

"It's fine it has my phone in and stuff" i smiled and he nodded, i grabbed my shoes and hastily put them on. I followed behind Levi and got into the car, i was sat in the back with Yelena and Zeke. 

"Apparently your father has a surprise planned since it's your birthday tomorrow" Zeke smiled, i looked up at the mirror to see Levi's reaction. 

He just wore he normal nonchalant expression.

"A surprise? that won't end well" i scoffed "Come on shorty, lighten up" Yelena said while she wrapped her long arm around me. 

"How long is the ride?" i asked "we'll be at the dock in 30 minutes" Levi voiced, i threw my head back and stared at the window. 

As the ride painfully continued i was getting restless, how was i going to spend the weekend on a boat with these guys. I'm going to end up losing my mind, i watched Zeke as he skilfully spun a knife around in between his fingers. Yelena was knocked out asleep and Levi had his eyes focused on the road "Yo Levi, turn up the music" Zeke commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do" he scoffed and turned down the music instead, a smile appeared on my lips and i directed my attention back onto the scenery outside.

Finally we had arrived at the dock, i opened the car door and jumped down onto the ground. I slammed the door shut and walked up the large ramp "Glad you finally made it" my father said as he patted my back. 

I rolled my eyes at the old man and continue to make my way onto the massive boat, i saw everyone sitting down by the pool. I held tightly onto the strap around my shoulder and walked straight inside, i headed to the elevator and pressed the button.

Just as the doors opened a hand gripped onto my wrist "Where you going?" Eren asked, i turned around and he wore a confused expression "To the moon, where else dumbass" i sarcastically said. 

"Aren't you going to spend time with us?" he asked, i rolled my eyes at him and pulled my wrist out of his grip "We're not friends Eren, you're just paid to protect me" i stepped into the elevator and pressed the 2nd floor.

I searched under the matt and grabbed the silver key, i pushed it in the hole and turned the door knob. As i stepped inside the smell of fresh lemon and citrus' hit my nose, i immediately put the 'do not disturb' sign on the front of the door.

I threw my bag down and laid my body on the white sheets, i raised my hands up to my face and took in a deep breath. 

"(y/n)" a voiced said, i heard a knock but i ignored it. "Don't ignore me" the voice said louder, i pushed my face into the fresh covers and just prayed that the person would go away. 

"I told you not the ignore me!" Ymir scoffed as she grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over so that she could see my face "How did you get in? the door was l-" "Lock? (y/n) you think i can't pick a stupid lock" she stated.

"What did you want anyway?" i asked "get down stairs" "i'm fine thank you" i sat up and watched her roll her eyes. "It wasn't a question, it was a command" "we came down here to celebrate your birthday, the least you could do it spend time with us". 

"I don't even like you guys that much" i huffed "We don't like you either sunshine" she teased.

"Liar".

Me and Ymir stepped out of the elevator and the cold breeze of the night hit me, a shiver instantly ran up my spine. We walked down to the couch area where everyone was sitting, as we turned the corner i heard my drunken Father shout "Surprise!" my eyes widened as i saw Reiner, Jean and Porco sitting with everyone else.

"Did you know?" i whispered to Ymir and she shook her head, we continued to walk down and i greeted the boys. Reiner patted the seat next to him and i looked over at my Father who had his eyebrow raised.

I sat next to Reiner and he raised his arm over me and rested it behind me, everyone was drinking and playing cards. I sat there watching intently as it was between Yelena and Eren, "I win!" Yelena cheered, Eren threw the few cards that were placed in his hand onto the table and let out an annoyed huff.

"I'm just going to get a drink" i whispered to Reiner, he moved his hand from my shoulder and i walked behind the couches and into the kitchen. 

I opened the large silver fridge and scanned the contents inside, luckily it was much warmer inside. I grabbed (drink) and grabbed a glass "Excited for tomorrow?" Reiner asked, i turned around and he was leaned against the counter watching me. 

"I hope you got me a present" i teased as i poured the liquid into the cup, Reiner swiftly got up and moved towards me. Both of his large arms wrapped around my waist, i turned around and his face was extremely close to mine "Of course i've got you a present baby" he smirked. 

"You're in for a surprise" he smiled and kissed my forehead. 

—————

It was the morning of my birthday, the day that i had dreaded the most. My eyes opened due to the sun burning through the thin curtains, i pushed my body off of the soft mattress and walked over to the balcony doors.

I let the breeze hit my face to help wake me up more, i stared out into the blue ocean and took in the view. 

"Oi, Birthday girl! come downstairs for breakfast" Zeke shouted from below deck, i looked down and gave him a thumbs up. 

I stepped out of the elevator once i was all dressed and ready, i could see that everyone was already sat down and the chef was still cooking the food.

"It's the birthday girl!" My father shouted and everyone turned to look at me, i gave an awkward smile. I was confused on why he was being so nice, i get that it's my birthday but usually he's still a prick to me.

I sat down between Reiner and Yelena, i thanked everyone for saying happy birthday and the food was brought out. 

"Right, so later we're going to have dinner and it's a very important dinner" my Father smiled. He's probably selling me off to someone that's why he's so happy, i tucked into my food and kept quiet.

Once breakfast was finished everyone had gone back over to the couch area, i was sat out back watching the beautiful blue sea. I was leaning back on a tanning bed when all of sudden someone approached me "How you feeling birthday girl?" Eren asked.

My eyes watched him as he took a seat on the tanning bed next to me "Same old same old, no different" i joked "Eren, i'm sorry about what i said yesterday" i admitted. 

"It's fine, it's not like you were wrong" he laughed "but seriously (y/n) we all care about you, whether we're getting paid or not you're still special to us" he smiled "Thanks stupid" i joked as i nudge his arm. 

"Do you know about this big surprise later?" both mine and Eren's eyes were glued onto the sea "I have no clue, he hasn't told any of us" he admitted "not even Levi" he added. 

"Mhm" 

"Reiner!" i called out, he looked through the glass and saw me. A smile immediately over took his face, he patted Jean on his back and approached me. 

"Yes princess?" he said as he got closer "I have a question" i stated, i ran my fingers along the counter and looked him in his eyes "What does my father have planned for tonight?" i asked. Reiner looked down at the floor and a small chuckle escaped his lips "Don't worry, you'll find out in an hour anyway" his fingers moved up to my chin and he gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"Now go get ready" he smiled.

I ran my hand along the dress as i stared at myself in the mirror, the dress was beautiful and fit perfectly. I looked amazing but for some reason i didn't feel amazing, there was a knock at the door and i walked over and opened it.

"Jean?" i questioned "I-" he paused "I'm here to escort you downstairs, you ready?" he asked and i nodded. 

"Wow, look at me getting escorted by the one and only Jean Kirstein" i teased, his face dropped and he turned to look at me "How did yo-".

"I'm smarter than you think, also it wasn't that hard to figure out your last name" i smiled. "Both parents are rich and have no involvement with the mafia, so how on earth did their perfect son get involved?" i asked while we walked down the hall.

He kept his gaze on the floor and didn't say anything "You've been quiet since you got here" i stated "I like to keep low, i don't like to interact with   
may people" he replied. 

"You're acting weird Jean Kirstein" 

"Ah here she is!" my Father smiled, i sat down in the chair that my father pulled out for me and a plate was immediately placed in front of me. 

I carefully watched Jean as everyone chatted among themselves, i finished the food and leaned back in the large chair. 

I scanned the room and noticed the chair opposite me was left empty, i could physically feel my heart ache. The memories of my mother sitting in that seat came flooding into my head, that was her seat, no one sat there. 

Not even my father, my eyes fluttered as i held back the tears. If only she was still here, i would be in this stupid mess.

"(y/n)" Reiner said pulling me out of my trace, my eyes trailed up and he was stood in front of me. I glanced over to my Father who wore a massive smile, Reiner took in a deep breath and suddenly got down on one knee.

He opened the small black box which was placed in his hand "Will you marry me?" he asked with a smile. I just stared at the ring speechless, it was like time had stopped, i couldn't think properly. 

My eyes twitched as the tears built up, i took once last glance at my father and then i looked back at Reiner. 

"N-" i paused "No".

I saw my Fathers face in the corner of my eyes, Reiners smile had quickly faded. I pushed the chair back and hastily got up, i couldn't stop the tears from ascending down my cheeks. 

I pushed open the large doors and ran up to my room, i slammed the door and threw myself onto the bed.

My chest was rapidly rising and i tried to control my sobs, the door to my room swung open and i quickly got up.

TW: Self harm? ig, i'm not really good with describing tw it's nothing major though!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Kenny shouted "Why did he have mom's ring?" i questioned.

"It's tradition, it's been in the family for years" "obviously he's going to use that one, now get downstairs and say yes" he snapped. "How do you have it if she had it on her when she was taken?" i asked "Tell me that dad" i said as i swallowed the lump in my throat.

"This isn't time to play ask the fucking question! get down stairs and say yes to Reiner you ungrateful bitch" He barked "I really wish they killed you instead of her" he scoffed. 

In that moment i felt my heart slightly break, i knew he had always hated me but those words confirmed it. If i was to die right here he wouldn't even care, who would? i'm only useful for making him more money. 

I swiftly grabbed the knife from under the lamp shade and held it to my throat "I can save you the time, i'll just do it myself" i broke out. My cheeks were stained with tears as i held the sharp object against my throat "Don't you dare" he gritted through his teeth. 

"It's not like you care" i added more pressure to the knife so it slightly made me bleed. All of a sudden the knife was knocked out of my hand, i turned to the right of me and it was Levi. 

"Don't you dare do that again" he said, my Father looked Levi up and down and gave him a small nod. My father left the room and Levi put the knife away, i sat down on the bed and just stared at the wall. 

My head was pounding from crying so much and my chest was rising rapidly "I'm serious (y/n), don't you ever do that again" he sternly said "I care about you okay?" he added. 

I slowly looked up at him and he was staring me dead in the eyes "Okay?" he repeated "Okay" i replied. He took off his black sweater and passed it to me as he noticed the goosebumps on my arms, he also gave me a medium side black box. 

"Happy birthday kiddo" he said, he turned to leave the room "isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" he commented as he left which made me confused.   
(if you don't know what that phrase means google it)

I put on the black sweater and opened the box, it was a gold necklace which had a rose pendant. It was the same rose that he had given me for my 16th birthday, engraved on it was a small L.

I placed the object around my neck and stared out through the balcony doors "Back again?" i asked as i heard the door open. 

I waited for a response but i didn't hear one, i turned around and a fist was connected to my face. I was sent flying off the bed and into the cabinet, my hand moved up to my nose and i blinked rapidly to regain my vision. 

There were 2 people with black masks on, i scanned there faces and one of them launched their leg at my face. I ducked down and rolled over, my hand slid under the cabinet and i grabbed the knife. 

I charged at the one on the opposite side of the room "Who are you!?" i shouted as i aimed for them. 

My mind was racing, as one of them came charging at me i grabbed the lamp from the side and slammed it into their head. I heard a grunt come from them as they smashed into the tv, i ran for the other one and kicked their legs and as they were falling i slammed their head into the wall behind them. 

I searched my cabinets for my gun but it was gone "Fuck" i groaned, i headed for the door. I ran down the hall and headed for the stairs, before i could make it to the door a gunshot was fired down the hallway. I rolled behind a wall, i had to make it to the other side of the boat as that was where everyone else was but i needed my gun. 

I heard one of them approaching, they had their gun in their hands ready to fire at any moment. I was crouched down and as they approached i threw my knife into their thigh, i leaped up and jumped on them. 

I tried to grab the gun out of their hands but they over powered me. They threw me onto the ground and had their gun pointed at me "Get the fuck up!" they shouted. 

I slowly got up with my hands raised "Don't shot okay, i'll comprise and do what you want" i shakily said. The other guy came approaching behind, my eyes quickly scanned the hallway but i had no where to run. 

"Hands behind your back!" they shouted, i slowly raised my hands down and put them down by my side. 

"Fuck it" i muttered.

I threw my body against the glass panel and flew down through another panel of glass, my body flew down into one of the kitchens and hit against the hard marble counter. 

"Shit" i groaned as i felt paralysed from the pain, a gun shot alerted me and i quickly rolled over and dropped down behind the counter.

I was impaled by a glass shard in my shoulder and i had cuts all over me, i stealthily searched the cupboards for a gun but i couldn't find one.

I heard boots stomping against the stairs, i grabbed a large knife and took off running. I ran down the side of the boat as fast as i could, i had to make it to the other side. 

As i running i could hear the two men firing behind me, suddenly i felt a force against my head and i dropped to the floor. 

"Sorry princess" a voice spoke before my vision blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll try make a schedule to upload a new chapter every wednesday but i am back at school so it may be either Wednesdays or Saturdays

My entire body was vibrating with pain, my head was throbbing from where i had been hit and my shoulder was causing me excruciating pain. 

My hands had been tied behind my back and my feet were tied to the chair, my vision was blocked with a blindfold. 

The room was silent, my thoughts were clustered in my head as i tried to think of a solution. This is where i was going to die, it's not like my father would care, he probably set this thing up.

What about Levi? i can't leave him yet, i can't imagine how he's feeling. I know he's going to blame himself if something bad happens to me.

After what felt like forever, i heard multiple footsteps approach me. Before anyone spoke a word the blindfold wrapped around my eyes was forcefully ripped off.

I rapidly blinked to adjust to the bright lights, once my eyes adjusted i looked around the room and saw men that i had never seen before. 

My heart began to race.

"(y/n), it's lovely to see you again" a voice said from behind me, i watched as the person slowly walked in front of me. 

"F-" i paused "Floch?".

He wore a big grin while he leaned back against the table "What the fuck are you doing?" i snapped. "I wouldn't be using that tone with me, especially since you're in no position to" he stated. 

"Now (y/n), you have something i need" he spoke as he clasped his hands together, he signalled for the men to leave the room.

"What could i possibly have that you need Floch?" he pressed out both of his hands and cracked his knuckles one by one. 

He leaned forward and took one large step forward, in a blink of an eye he grabbed the knife from his sleeve and held my chin up with it. "I want the USB (y/n)" he whispered "I won't stop until i have it" a cold chill ran down my spine as i took in a deep breath. 

"I don't have it anymore" i admitted, before he spoke another word his large fist connected to my face. I looked at him from the side and spat out the blood that had formed in my mouth.

"You don't have to be so difficult (y/n), it's rather simple" he said as he moved back "If you don't feel like telling me then i have other ways of getting it out of you" he added. 

"I told you!" i shouted "I don't have it".

"The longer you keep lying, the more we'll hurt Levi" he smiled, my face instantly dropped "L-" "Levi? you're bluffing" i scoffed.

"If i was bluffing, would i have this?" he spun one of Levi's rings in between his fingers, i instantly recognised it as it was the one i had got for him. 

Floch just watched me as my eyes started to twitch "I mean, he already has a broken arm" he shrugged "I guess that's what happens with old age" he laughed. 

I just stared at the wall speechless, i didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell Floch where it was, it would ruin everything, but if i have to save Levi i have no option. 

"Right" he pressed his finger against the buzzer "Stab him in the leg" he commanded. I heard a deep scream emerge from the other side of the line "STOP IT, PLEASE" i screamed. 

I threw my arms against the chair struggling to get out of the right grip, Floch watched in amusement as tears flooded down my warm cheeks. "I'LL TELL YOU" i yelled "Leave him" he calmly spoke before he lifted his finger from the buzzer.

He walked closer to me and grabbed my chin "good choice" he asked. "Why is Reiner making you do this?" i choked out, Floch's eyes widened and a laugh escaped his pink lips.

"Reiner? you think Reiner put me up to this?" he scoffed and i nodded "He's not involved, he's probably dead" "i shot him pretty badly" he nonchalantly admitted.

"You shot him?" i said in disbelief, my heart slightly sank at the thought that i could have caused Reiner’s death "Mhm, he was on his way up to find you but he was just getting in the way of the plan so i had to do what i needed to" he shrugged.

"You're a monster" i snapped "You want to know who was the real monster? your mother".

"She was a right bitch, i'm glad she's dead" she beamed "Shut the fuck up" i shouted. “What’s the saying?” he pondered “Ah, like another like daughter isn’t it?” he smugly stated “No matter how hard you try to forget it (y/n), we both know you’re mother was a bad person” he voiced. 

“And you’re going to end up just like her”

He was right, i’m turning out just like her. No matter what i do, i always let people get hurt for me, it’s only a matter of time before everyone i love is dead. 

Just like what happened with her.

"Enough of this chitchat, tell me where the fucking USB is" he demanded, he forcefully grabbed a chunk of my hair and was staring at me intently. 

"go" i paused 

"To hell" i hissed.

As the rope around my feet was now looser, with all my force i kicked forward towards Floch. I broke through the rope and sent him flying into the desk "you fucking bitch" he said irritated. 

"I've had enough!" she yelled "Tell me where the fucking USB is" he came charging at me and launched his fist at me. I gripped onto the chair and swung it towards him, he flew back and smacked against the wall. 

I went running towards him and repeatedly kicked him, swiftly his clenched fist connected to my jaw and my body rolled against the ground. I tried my best to get my hands out of the stupid rope but it was just too tight. 

“I’m not telling you shit!” i yelled.

“Then i’ll just kill you and find it myself” 

All of a sudden Floch grabbed his gun from his belt and aimed it towards me, as his finger hit the trigger the door came flying off. 

I grabbed the metal chair and held it against my body, i heard another gun shot fire and my eyes clenched together. 

This was the end, this is how i'm going to die.

I heard a body drop to the floor and i quickly opened my eyes, i looked down in front of me and i saw the familiar black haired male. 

"L" 

"Levi?" 

As i was focused on the male in front of me, i didn’t notice but Floch had ran down the side door.

In that moment my heart dropped, i couldn't breath. It was like time had stopped, everything went blank and my eyes were blurry, my body just froze.

I noticed a red liquid ooze out onto his shirt "(y/n) thank god you're okay!" Sasha said as she came running in. She looked down in front of my and noticed Levi, she immediately dropped to her knees and started to apply pressure to the wound. 

"(y/n)!" she called

"(y/n)! snap out of it and help me!" she yelled.

Suddenly reality was knocked back into me, i fell to the floor and the tears ran down my cheeks. "He's still alive" Sasha stated as she noticed his chest rising up and down "(y/n) are you okay?" Jean frantically asked as he came running it. 

I didn't even respond, i just stared down at Levi. 

"We have to get you both to a hospital" Sasha voiced “Hes losing too much blood” she added.

“You’ll be okay” i whispered as i leaned down to his ear while wiping the salty liquid on my face.

I reached into Sasha's pocket and grabbed her gun "Get him to a hospital now!" i demanded. Just as i was about to run in the direction Floch did, Jean grabbed me "Where are you going?".

"To kill Floch"

I ripped myself out of his grip and continued to hurry down the hallway, i saw him limping down the hallway as he tried to escape. 

As he was about to open one of the doors, i fired at the handle. His hand flew back and he looked in my direction. 

The panic in his face was amusing.

I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall "Who set you up to do this?" i asked as he looked up at me from the floor i pushed the gun against his forehead.

My knee struck his face due to him not answering, he slowly looked back up at me "J-" he paused, he spat out the blood that was in his mouth. 

"Jean" 

"Stop playing games!" i yelled and struck him with the gun "I'm telling the truth" he muttered "ask him what happened to his brother".

"Even in your last moments you're still going to lie" i scoffed. 

I leaned down closer to his beaten bloody face "If Levi dies, i will kill everyone who was involved" i promised. 

I removed the gun from his head and proceeded to walk away from him "Fuck yo-" before he could finish the sentence, i placed a bullet straight through his head and continued on walking.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post a couple days early because i’m too impatient, if you want to hear about updates follow my twitter - atsumupng as i’ll be more active on there!
> 
> Next weeks chapter will have a smut, depending on my schedule i may publish it on Wednesday.

I was sat staring at the blank white wall in front of me, i had just gotten back from surgery. I had to have multiple stitches all over my body due to when i fell through the glass.

Levi had been unconscious since he came out of surgery, thankfully he was going to be okay. But it may take a while for him to recover, i'm just happy it wasn't anything too serious.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Floch said, he had to be lying. Jean wouldn't set me up, he would have just taken me himself if he really wanted to. 

How did Floch even know i had the USB?

My mind travelled back to the night when i took it, i took it when Jean was in the room. But i made sure he didn't notice and if he did, he would have said something.

Right?

"You're awake" Jean lowly said as he entered the room, my eyes followed him as he walked in and took a seat near my bed. 

"I have a question" i spoke, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back "Go ahead" he smiled. "What happened to your brother?" i asked, he dropped his arms into his lap and quickly looked down at the ground.

"My brother? how do you know about that?" he said in a defensive tone "I wanted to know more about you so i asked Reiner if you had any siblings" i calmly responded.

Jean looked up at me and i could tell the question freaked him out a bit "He died a couple of months ago" he said, he dropped his gaze from me and started to fidget with his hands.

"I'm sorry about that, can i asked how?" i carefully said "Just a car accident" he said but i immediately knew it was a lie. 

I decided not to go much further into the topic.

"is Levi awake yet?" i asked as i directed my attention back onto the wall in front of me. "No, hopefully he will wake up soon" he placed his hand on my thigh which made me jolt as he pressed on one of the stitches.

"Sorry princess" he quickly said and removed his hand, my head snapped towards his direction and my eyes met with his. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

My body immediately tensed up, i just stared at him. 

My eyes were wide in horror as he said those words, those were the same words i heard before i got knocked out.

"N-" 

"Nothing, i just thought of something" i gulped and grabbed Levi's sweater from the side, i got down from the bed and put on my shoes "Where are you going?" he asked as he stood up. 

"I'm going to check on Reiner".

"I'll come with you" he said and grabbed his jacket "No" i quickly said and he looked confused "It's fine, i want to go alone" i stated. 

"Oh, okay" he sat back down and i hurried out of the room.

I made my way down to Reiner's room trying to forget about everything, i felt like i was going insane. It's like everyone was out to get me, this is exactly how my mother felt constantly.

I shut the door and turned around to Reiners bed, i didn't notice at first but my father was sat next to his bed. "I didn't think anyone was in here" i admitted.

"Why are you even here?" he scoffed "I just wanted to make sure he was stable" i said as i stayed near the door. "Stable?" my father mocked "you're the whole reason he's in this situation" he snapped "you think i don't know that? i didn't ask for him to get shot, i didn't ask to get kidnapped, i didn't ask for this life!" i vented. 

"I'm tired!" "i'm tired of everything, i just want a normal life with normal friends, with a normal family" i complained. "Everyday i'm fighting for my life, i have people paid to protect me and at any moment they can drop down dead." "I can't even trust people without thinking whether they actually like me for me or are just interested because they want to kill me" i said as my voice slightly broke "You never asked me if i'm okay, i literally got kidnapped and you don't even care" 

"I thought i was going to die!" i snapped "I almost lost the one person i care about most yet i'm just supposed to suck it up and move on" a single tear drop rolled down my cheek as i left the room.

Before i could even hear his response i shut the door. I made my way down to Levi's room, the room was silent apart from the occasional beep from the monitor. 

I carefully made my way over to the chair and sat down, i watched him and he looked so peaceful. I fished out his ring from my pocket and i slid it onto his finger, i leaned back into the chair and looked out of the window.

"It's all my fault" 

"I wish you had never met me, then you wouldn't be constantly risking your life" i muttered "you deserve to be happy and open your stupid little tea shop" i teased.

"I love you more than anything Levi" 

"Still wearing my sweater i see?" he coughed, my head spun around and i saw him adjusting himself. I threw my body towards him and held him tightly "i thought i was going to loose you" i sobbed. 

He slowly put his arms around me "You’re not getting rid of me that easily kiddo" he stated.

—————

I was finally dismissed and could go home, i hopped out of the large car and thanked the driver. I walked up to the large gates and pushed them open, i walked through the large doors and immediately Zeke and Hange came running over to me. 

They both encased me into a tight hug “We’re so glad you’re okay” they expressed. “I’m glad no one got seriously injured” Hange sighed “Your father wants to speak to you before you go to your room” Zeke weakly smiled. 

I had no energy today, all my energy had been drained. 

I walked over to the familiar desk where my Father sat, his gaze travelled up to meet my eyes. “You’re finally home” he spoke “Glad you’ve noticed” i sarcastically replied. 

“Since Levi is out of use right now, Erwin is being assigned to you” he nonchalantly said “Out of use? he’s not some fucking toy” i scoffed. “Watch your tone” he sternly warned, i looked out of the small window and notice a black SUV pull up. My eyes were glued to the car as i watched the 3 men get out, it was Erwin, Jean and Porco.

“(y/n) are you listening to me!” he shouted, my head snapped in his direction and i nodded. “Since we don’t know if Reiner will recover from his condition and at the moment it isn’t looking good” he spoke, my heart ached at the thought that Reiner could die because of me. I never had romantic feelings for the man but i had just come to the conclusion that whether i liked it or not, i would have to marry the man. 

He was probably one of the few men who actually cared about me, whether he was just in it for the business or not his feelings were always genuine.

“Since you guys are technically married, you will take over his business for the mean time” he calmly voiced. My brows furrowed with confused “What?” i asked, he looked up from his paperwork and looked at me like i was insane “I was going to tell you after you said yes to the proposal, but you never did” he huffed “I already sighed an agreement that stated that you and Reiner are legally married, which means you get 50% of his business” he shrugged.

“You sighed it before i even accepted the proposal?” he dropped his pen and gave his full attention to me “Yes, i know your games (y/n)” “Erwin is already downstairs with all the business things, you guys can talk it over” he picked back up his pen and resumed sighing paperwork.

“I don’t want the business! i couldn’t give two shits for it” i said raising my voice “I don’t care (y/n) it’s yours so figure it out” he dismissed. “I’m busy so go talked this out with Erwin” i stood there in disbelief, i can’t believe he would do something like this.

I turned around and slammed the large doors on my way out, I noticed that Jean was making his way over to me “Don’t” i said before he could say anything. I quickly walked down the hall and into the office where Erwin, Porco and now Jean was. 

“(y/n) pleasure to meet you again, it’s ashamed it’s under these circumstances” Erwin spoke, i walked around and sat in the desk chair. Erwin had a brief case in his hand and set it on the dark oak desk “I don’t want the business, i don’t want anything to do with it” i spoke before he could open the brief case.

The boys looked at me confused “But you sighed the agreement?” Porco question “My father sighed it, not me” i corrected. The boys all looked dumbfounded on what they should do, they all just looked between each other clueless. 

“Well, since i’m in charge” i spike breaking the silence “Erwin you can have the business” i sarcastically smiled. “It doesn’t work like that (y/n)” he replied “it’s really simple, you don’t do much” Erwin reassured “you just need to make an appearance at the club, announce Reiners status to his workers and attend the annual gala event”.

My hand rose to my chin as i gathered my thoughts, it didn’t seem that hard. But this was the mafia we were talking about, there’s always more to it or there’s always multiple risks. 

“When’s the gala?” i asked “in 3 days time” Jean replied “And when do i need to do the club appearance?” “Tomorrow, we’re getting a full report on Reiners health tonight” Porco said.

“Fine, i’ll do it” i finally agreed. 

I hopped out of the seat and grabbed the brief case from the desk “you guys are dismissed, go enjoy your day or something” i shrugged as i left the room and headed up to mine.

I closed the door behind me and placed the case on my bed, i headed over to my wardrobe and grabbed out something comfortable. Just as i was putting my top on there was a knock at my door “Come in” i called out.

Jean walked in and sat on my bed “Help yourself why don’t you” i scoffed. From the corner of my eye i noticed Jean scanning my room, he was probably searching for the USB “we’re going out” he smiled. 

“Why?” i questioned as i emerged from the wardrobe and picked up the few items on my floor “To spend time together, we’ve never been out alone before” he shrugged. “Because i don’t want to get killed” i stated “you think i would kill you?” he laughed, i walked over to him and held his chin “i wouldn’t be surprised” i nonchalantly spoke.

“But fine, i’ll go out with you” 

what could possibly go wrong?


End file.
